What Is My Position ?
by Vookie
Summary: Lalu siapa yang seme dan siapa yang uke diantara kalian ? Tidak tau hehehe...Posisi itu penting didalam suatu hubungan...BTS Vkook, Taekook, KookV, Minyoon, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hoseok Zelo
1. Chapter 1

**What Is My Potition ?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rate : T**

 **BL, Friendship, Romance, Hurt**

 **Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, Hoszel**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur membosankan,**

 **Alur kecepetan, Alur Kelambatan,**

 **Bahasa tidak baku**

 _I hope you like it..._

ARMY High School.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika sekolah ini terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang pintar, berbakat, tampan, cantik _plus_ kaya raya.

Salah satunya Kim Taehyung, namja tampan dengan pahatan wajah yang sempurna, tinggi badan ideal, kulit eksotis mengkilat yang begitu seksi, dan satu lagi ia kapten tim basket sekolahan ini bung.

Ia baru saja naik ke kelas dua, menggantikan Hoseok yang merupakan kapten sebelumnya, Hoseok jelas harus melepaskan jabatannya, ia harus fokus belajar, karena ia sudah menaiki kelas tiga yang berarti setahun lagi ia akan lulus.

Kim Taehyung mempunyai sahabat sejak Taman Kanak-kanak, Park Jimin namanya. BIsa dibilang wajah Jimin cukup tampan, hanya saja tinggi badannya yang kurang membuatnya tak akan bisa mengalahkan Kim Taehyung.

Selalu satu sekolah, satu kelas bahkan sebangku hingga saat ini, mereka selalu memilih sekolah yang meniadakan sistem _rolling class,_ mereka tak mau duduk dengan orang lain.

Beruntung ia mendapat info dari sepupunya kalau disekolah yang ia tempati meniadakan sistem tersebut, namanya Kim Namjoon, yang sekarang sudah naik ke kelas tiga dan ngomong-ngomong ia adalah teman sebangku Hoseok.

Sebenarnya Namjoon ingin sebangku dengan Kim Seokjin, tetangga yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Harusnya Jin sudah lulus SMA, tetapi dulu ketika ia masih kecil ia meminta agar sekolah bersama Namjoon alhasil ia terlambat sekolah setahun. Namjoon dan Jin selalu sebangku tetapi ketika pembagian kelas di bangku SMA ini mereka mendapat kelas yang berbeda. Jadilah sekarang Jin sebangku dengan Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi sendiri harusnya pun telah lulus, tapi dulu ia pernah sakit pada bagian perutnya yang mengharuskannya istirahat dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama, jadi orang tuanya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan Yoongi selama satu tahun, kejadian ia terjadi ketika Yoongi akan memasuki bangku SMP.

Mereka berenam saling mengenal dengan baik, Taehyung sering mengajak Jimn untuk bermain ke rumah sepupunya dan mereka pun diperkenakan dengan Jin oleh Namjoon, untuk Yoongi dan Hoseok mereka mengenal Taehyung dan Jimin di klub basket yang ternyata mereka berdua kenal dengan teman sebangku mereka.

.

.

"Bagaimana Tae apa kau sudah menemukan anak yang sesuai harapanmu ?" tanya Hoseok pada Taehyung, pasalnya baru saja Taehyung menguji adik-adik kelasnya yang baru saja mendaftar pada klub basket. Ini tahun ajaran baru, dan diwajibkan untuk para murid baru memilih ekskul yang mereka sukai. Hoseok sendiri hanya sebatas membantu Taehyung saja.

"Hmm ada hyung, tingginya hampir sama denganku, gerakannya bagus, tepat, cepat, dan teratur, seperti sudah terlatih cukup lama, dan well sepertinya aku menemukan bintang baru untuk klub ini", Taehyung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tersenyum pada Hoseok.

"Bagus, tapi tetap harus lebih dilatih lagi, siapa namanya ?"

Taehyung membalik-balikkan formulir-formulir yang ada di genggamannya.

"Ah ini dia, namanya Jeon Jungkook kelas 1-B"

"Oke, aku penasaran dengannya, besok aku akan datang untuk melihat kemampuannya, apa ia bisa menjadi bintang basket selanjutnya menggantikan posisiku dan Yoongi hyung"

"Arraseo, Kutunggu hyung, aku yakin kau takkan kecewa, ajak Namjoon Hyung, Jin hyung, dan yang pasti Yoongi hyung"

"Call"

Dan Hoseok pun melangkah keluar dari lapangan basket indoor sekolahannya ini.

.

.

Lambat laun mereka pun menjadi teman akrab dengan Jungkook dan teman sebangku Jungkook, Choi Junhong alias Zelo.

Bertambah lagi anggota baru mereka, tentu saja mereka sangat senang, apalagi Jungkook dan Junhong anak yang menyenangkan.

Mereka selalu duduk bersama di kantin, terkadang _hangout_ bersama pula, sudah beberapa bulan mereka jalani, dan sungguh menyenangkan. Dan seperti yang diharapkan pula, Jungkook dapat menggantikan posisi Hoseok dan Yoongi sebagai bintang basket, bersama Junhong pula. Sudah sekitar tiga kali ini mereka membawa kemenangan untuk pertandingan basket antar beberapa SMA.

.

.

"Kook mau langsung pulang atau makan dulu ?"

Sejak Taehyung tau rumah Jungkook searah dengan rumahnya, ia selalu mengajak Jungkook berangkat dan pulang bersama, dan saat ini mereka baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan basket mereka.

"Hyung lapar atau tidak ?"

"Sedikit sih, jadi bagaimana ?"

"Kalau makan hyung yang bayar ya ?"

"Haha tentu saja aku kan lebih tua darimu bodoh, jelas aku yang bayar", Taehyung dan Jungkook memang selalu melontarkan olokkan satu sama lain, jadi hal ini sudah biasa.

"Hei hyung, aku kan tidak mau saja nanti tiba-tiba suruh bayar, aku mah ogah membayarimu, bukan karena aku miskin ya, tapi karena sayang saja uangku untuk membayari alien item sepertimu"

Dan Taehyung pun terbahak atas julukan yang diberi Jungkook padanya membuat Jungkook ikut tertawa juga.

"Yasudah ayo naik", Taehyung memakai motor, bukan karena orang tuanya tak mampu hanya saja masih tak diperbolehkan.

"Sudah hyung ayo cuss"

"Astaga kenapa rasanya banku kempes ya, hei kook kau makin gendut ya hahaha"

"Sialan kau hyung", Jungkook menggeplak kepala Taehyung yang sudah memakai helm merah itu. Warna yang cocok dengan motor sportnya pula. Dan Taehyung sekali lagi tertawa, senang sekali menggoda adik kelasnya yang sama berandalannya dengan dirinya juga ini.

Jika Taehyung berambut oranye menyala maka Jungkook berambut merah maroon, seseungguhnya guru-guru mereka sudah bosan menasehati taehyung and the geng karena selalu mewarnai rambut mereka dengan warna mencolok.

Namjoon berambut hijau mint, Jin berambut blonde, Yoongi berambut silver, Jimin berambut merah menyala, hanya Hoseok yang berambut coklat tua dan Junhong berambut hitam yang tidak mencolok.

Taehyung memang terkenal bandel, sering tidak mengerjakan PR, tidur di kelas, seragam tidak pernah rapi, nilai yang pas-pasan. Tapi ia sangat berbakat dibidang non akademis, seperti basket, menyanyi dan dance. Dan tentulah meskipun ia dicap para guru siswa bandel tapi para murid yeoja maupun murid namja uke sangat menggilainya, Taehyung terlalu tampan dan keren untuk diabaikan. Tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah menggubris pernyataan cinta dari mereka semua, ia masih betah jomblo.

Sebelas duabelas dengan Jungkook, jika Taehyung versi bandel murid kelas sebelas, maka ia memegang versi kelas sepuluh. Taehyung dan Jungkook juga sering berbuat usil berdua dan berakhir dihukum berdua pula oleh para guru.

Mereka sangat mempesona ketika datang ke sekolah di pagi hari, berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan gaya preman, rambut disemir, seragam tidak dimasukkan, blazer yang disampirkan dibahu, piercing di telinga kanan dan kiri, dan jangan lupakan sebelah tangan yang dimasukkan ke celana, pemandangan yang sangat disukai para murid disini. Namja seme pun merasa iri dengan mereka berdua ini.

Kembali ke Taehyung dan Jungkook yang akan mencari makan.

Mereka sedang menikmati ramen bersama di kedai favorit mereka, lezat sekali apalagi dimakan setelah latihan basket yang menguras tenaga itu.

Setelah selesai Taehyung mengantar Jungkook pulang, dan ia langsung berpamitan karena hari sudah malam.

.

.

Hari ini seusai pulang sekolah dan tak ada jadwal klub basket, Jimin memutuskan untuk main ke rumah Taehyung.

"Taehyung aku ingin melepas masa lajangku", tidak ada angin tidak ada duit, eh salah tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Park Jimin si bantet mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Taehyung tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"A..Apa kau mau menikah ? Yang benar saja pabo, kau saja belum lulus sekolah ?"

Jimin menggeplak kepala Taehyung dengan buku tulis matematikanya.

"Kau yang pabo, siapa yang bilang mau menikah hah ?"

"Nah tadi kau bilang mau melepas masa lajang", Taehyung berujar sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya bekas pukulan Jimin tadi.

"Astaga maksudku aku pengen pacaran, aku bosan menjomblo bersamamu"

Dan Taehyung hanya membentuk bibir tebalnya menjadi bentuk O untuk menanggapi Jimin. Ya sebenarnya Taehyung sih tak apa asal Jimin tak melupakannya karena sibuk berpacaran.

"Lalu apa kau sudah punya calon ?"

"Sudah, hehe dan kau mengenalnya"

"Wow jinja, nugu hemm nugu ?"

"Yoongi hyung hehehe"

"WHAT ? ASDFGHJKLMNOHSDYHJHUYA kau masih sehat kan Jim ?"

"Yak kenapa sih memangnya, Yoongi hyung kan manis menggemaskan gitu ?"

"Iya sih tapi mulutnya itu lho pedas sekali, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya"

"Aku tau, tapi justru itulah yang kusuka, berasa ada tantangannya, Yoongi hyung tipe-tipe uke tsundere, pasti lebih menggairahkan jika ia berada dikungkungannku hahaha"

"Dasar masokis dan byuntae kau ini, eh tapi sejak kapan kau jadi gay ?"

"Sejak aku pertama kali berkenalan dengan Yoongi hyung hihi", oh dan lihatlah saat ini Jimin sedang menatap langit-langit kamar Taehyung, mengulang kembali ingatan akan perkenalannya dengan Yoongi sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kau mengerikan Jim, hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu"

"Huh kau tak tau sih rasanya jatuh cinta"

"Yayaya terserah kau saja, lau bagaimana ?"

"Apanya ?"

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bingung kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan Jimin yang bodoh ini.

"Bagaimana kau akan menembak Yoongi hyung Jim ya ampun kau ini lemot sekali"

"Hehehe bantu aku ya"

"Kapan ? Eh tapi apa kau tak salah minta bantuanku ? Aku saja masih jomblo"

"Ya bantulah sedikit-sedikit"

"Oke oke, jadi kapan mau menembaknya ?"

"Bulan depan waktu Yoongi hyung ulang tahun hehe"

"Aish lama sekali, tapi yasudahlah dengan begitu kita ada waktu untuk berfikir"

"Ah terima kasih ya Taehyung" Jimin langsung memeluk Taehyung dari samping dan mendapat penolakan keras dari Taehyung.

.

.

Sesuai apa yang diharapkan Jimin, Yoongi pun menerimanya, astaga rasanya Jimin ingin terjun ke Sungai Han saja saat ini. Mumpung dekat karena memang mereka ada dikawasan Sungai Han.

Atas saran Taehyung, Jimin lebih baik menyatakan perasaannya dengan suasana yang simple tapi tetap ada sisi romantisnya saja. Jadi Jimin mengajak Yoongi bersepeda disini, kemudian membeli ice cream dan cemilan-cemilan sambil duduk di kursi taman. Setelah itu Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk mendekat ke sungai dan duduk di rerumputan dekat sungai tersebut. Jimin mengatakannya secara perlahan namun pasti dan berakhir dengan anggukan malu-malu dari Yoongi.

Para sahabatnya yang memang sedang menguntit mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memberi selamat. Meskipun awalnya Yoongi sebal, sebenarnya ia hanya malu sih, tapi ia tetap membalas high five dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Dan tak lupa ucapan selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi sendiri kaget ia sendiri pun lupa jika hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Hei makan-makan dong, aku kan udah bantuin cari ide", Taehyung memang selalu menjengkelkan, merusak suasana saja.

"Ah iya aku juga sudah lapar nih hyung", ini lagi pasangan pembuat onar Taehyung, Jungkook.

"Baiklah ayo"

Jimin mengajak mereka ke restaurant jepang, yah mereka sih senang-senang saja, gratis gitu lho.

"Yah berkurang sudah temen jones aku", tiba-tiba Taehyung nyeletuk seenak jidatnya saja sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Makanya cari pacar biar bisa gini", _chuu_ Jimin dengan tingkah modusnya mencium pipi Yoongi, dan langsung mendapat geplakan sayang dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm siapa ya enaknya ?"

"Kau kan terkenal, tinggal tunjuk salah satu dari murid-murid di sekolah saja, pasti mereka mau", kali ini Namjoon bersuara.

"Mana bisa begitu hyung, aku kan tak kenal mereka dengan baik"

"Bagaimana kalau Jungkook saja", ketahuilah Jin hanya asal saja bicara tapi menyebabkan Jungkook yang sedang meminum colanya tersedak terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya.

"Uhuk Uhuk...Uhh"

"Eh eh Jungkook gwenchana ? Ini minum air putih ini dulu", Taehyung yang memang kebetulan duduk disamping Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya sambil memberinya minum air putih.

"Haah leganya, thanks hyung"

"Urwel hehe"

"Hei Jin hyung kalau ngomong tuh dikondisikan ya", Jungkook langsung saja berbicara sinis pada Jin, tak sopan sekali dia ini ckckck.

"Apa salahnya, di antara kita kan memang tinggal kau dan Taehyung saja yang jomblo, apa salahnya kalian jadian sekalian seperti kami", jawab Jin tak sabaran.

"Iya, apa kalian tak iri melihat Namjoon dengan Jin Hyung, Jimin dengan Yoongi Hyung dan Aku dengan Zelo", Hoseok menimpali.

"Aku ? Pacaran dengan Kim Taehyung ?" (Nada iklan shampo pant*ne) "Itu sungguh konyol hyung, hahaha", lanjut Jungkook dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memang kenapa dengan diriku ? Aku lebih tampan darimu pabo, dasar adik kelas kurang ajar", Taehyung tak terima, Jungkook seperti mengejeknya.

"Pffftt tidak begitu hyung ya ampun, mian hehe, hanya saja sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang akan jadi seme dan jadi uke, aku sih tak mau ya jadi uke, lihat saja aku lebih berotot daripada kau hyung"

"Benar juga ya, eh tapi aku juga tak mau jadi uke, meskipun aku kurus begini tapi aku lebih tampan dan sexy daripada kau, kau itu manis kook, dan satu lagi 'juniorku' lebih besar daripada milikmu"

Jungkook sudah akan protes tapi Yoongi segera melerainya, "Sudah sudah, ayo makan saja jangan merusak acaraku dengan Jimin ini oke"

"Arraseo", ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Zelo sedang menatap Jungkook dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya, Jungkook yang sedang mengambil daging merasa sedang diperhatikan seseorang, dan yap ia mendapati Zelolah pelakunya.

"Ada apa kau tiang listrik menatapku seperti itu, menjijikkan bodoh, nanti Hoseok hyung cemburu tuh"

"Ish Kookie mah jaad amat, gini lho Kook, Zelo Cuma ngerasa kalau Kookie lebih pantes jadi uke, soalnya Kookie kulitnya putih dan giginya lucu seperti kelinci, hehe"

Jimin dan Yoongi menepuk jidat mereka bersamaan sembari berdoa 'yaampun tolong jangan membuat acara makan malam ini rusak gara-gara Zelo yang mengungkit masalah ini lagi', karena Jungkook sudah siap melayangkan sendoknya ke arah Zelo.

 **T to the B to the C to the TBC xD**

 **R to the R Please .**

Vu bawa cerita baru lagi pemirsah wkwkwk *dasar, ff atunya aja belon selese*

Semoga kalian suka ya hehehe

Tenang aja Vu gak akan lupain ff sebelah kok ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

Jika Zelo berpendapat Jungkook lebih cocok menjadi uke, lain halnya dengan pendapat Hoseok sang kekasih.

"Kalau menurutku sih, Taehyung lebih pantas jadi uke, kan dia sering tuh bergaya konyol ala-ala yeoja"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung bersiap menumpahkan sup ayamnya ke arah Hoseok, tapi tanpa diduga Hoseok malah membuka mulutnya seakan siap menerima sup tambahan dari Taehyung. Taehyung pun urung melakukannya, kalau dia menumpahkan pada Hoseok sama saja jatah makannya berkurang dong, dan sialnya Hoseok malah tertawa mengejek sambil melet-melet.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, malam minggu telah datang yuhuuu, biasanya para pasangan muda mudi, muda muda maupun mudi mudi menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang malam, entah menonton bioskop, makan malam, atau hanya jalan-jalan saja.

Tapi manusia-manuisa kumpajom alias kumpulan para jomblo harus gigit jari melihat euforia pasangan-pasangan tersebut. Sama halnya dengan namja yang sedang bergelung bosan diatas ranjang berukuran king size miliknya, Kim Taehyung, bocah berandalan jomblo yang padahal dilihat dari segi manapun dia mendekati sempurna, tapi entah mengapa sampai detik ini ia masih saja setia dengan status 'perjakanya'.

Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan malam minggu bersama dengan sahabat bantet nan sexynya itu, bermain di game center, makan ramen, bersepeda dan masih banyak lagi, tapi itu dulu, sekarang sahabatnya Park Jimin sudah menjadi milik seseorang, dan sudah dapat dipastikan saat ini sahabatnya pasti sedang berlovely dovey dengan kekasih gula cabainya itu, Min Yoongi. Iya gula cabai karena mukanya manis seperti gula tapi bibirnya itu lho pedas seperti cabai rawit kering.

.

.

"Aaarrgghhh ya tuhan aku bosan", kesal Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak seprainya.

"Aha i have a good idea", gayanya sok pakai bahasa inggris padahal dari nilai satu sampai seratus nilainya hanya sepuluh, tak apalah lebih baik daripada Jungkook yang hanya mendapat nilai empat.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook, namja inilah yang dianggap Taehyung sebagai malaikat penolong kebosanannya, maka secepat kilat ia menyambar smartphone apel kegigit kebanggaannya yang ia letakkan diatas meja belajar miliknya, mencari kontak Jungkook.

Tut..tut..tut..tut..tut..tut..

"Sialan kemana sih si brengsek ini, kenapa tak menjawab telfonku aish"

Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri saat ini sedang bersantai di ruang tamu rumahnya sambil menonton televisi dan memakan keripik kentang rasa sapi panggang kesukaannya. Ia melihat smartphonenya berkedip, dilihatnya sebentar siapakah gerangan yang menelfonnya malam minggu mesra begini. Ternyata muncullah nama Alien Hyung disana, dan Jungkook kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa, mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dengan sengaja.

Jungkook tau hyung aneh itu pasti sudah hampir mati kebosanan karena sahabatnya pastilah sedang bersama Yoongi hyung dan Taehyung pasti diabaikan.

"Cih keparat itu pasti sedang mencari teman Hang Out"

Lama Jungkook mengabaikan tetapi panggilan itu tak pernah menyerah, Taehyung gigih sekali pikirnya. Lama kelamaan Jungkook jengkel juga, diambillah handphonenya tersebut dan ia yakin pasti sebentar lagi ia akan ke THT karena Taehyung pasti berteriak tak terima sedari tadi diabaikan.

"Halo Jungkook ?"

"Bukan, ini Mukidi, yaiyalah hyung Jungkook, memangnya kau tidak mengsave nomerku dengan benar apa", sebenarnya Jungkook sedikit kaget karena apa yang ia bayangkan tidak terjadi, malah dirinyalah yang marah-marah.

"Hehehe maaf-maaf untuk memastikan saja kok, Oh iya kau sedang apa kook ?", wow tumben Taehyung manis sekali, pasti ada daging dibalik mangkok.

"Gak usah basa-basi deh hyung, mau ngajakin jalan kan, bosen kan ditinggal Jimin hyung, sukurin, hahaha", ejek Jungkook to the point.

"Yak sialan kau, aku sudah baik-baik tau dan kau malah menyebalkan seperti ini, hhh tapi kau memang benar Jeon, bagaimana mau tidak ?"

"Kemana ?", jawab Jungkook cepat.

"Ehmm bagaimana kalau ke tempat yang menyediakan sesuatu putih-putih kental dan hangat, ouh membayangkannya saja aku sudah tak tahan kook"

"Hah ? Apaan tuh ?"

"Sudahlah ikut dulu nanti toh kau juga tau"

"Hhh baiklah Kim, tapi aku ingin makan-makan juga, jajan-jajan juga, kau yang traktir, harus setuju, aku tunggu setengah jam lagi, kau tak datang kutinggal tidur"

"Wah baiklah aku setuju, terima kasih ya sayaaang"

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan, tidak jadi deh aku tidur saja"

"E e e iya iya mian deh hehe, jangan ngambek gitu dong, aku berangkat nih sekarang, tunggu aku oke, bye"

Dan keduanya pun segera bergegas mematut diri agar terlihat makin tampan, siapa tau nanti ketemu jodohnya, begitulah fikir mereka.

.

.

"Jadi...tempat ini yang kau maksud hyung ?"

"Yap hehe kau suka kan ?"

"Hhh kukira kau akan mengajakku ke tempat penuh laki-laki gay yang menghasilkan banyak sperma"

"Yak apa-apan otak mesummu itu, sepertinya kau harus banyak mengurangi bergaul dengan si bantet"

"Wow wow wow seperti dirimu tidak mesum saja bung, aku tau kau menyimpan puluhan film biru dari berbagai negara, entah pasangan normal, yaoi maupun yuri, iya kan ? Ngaku saja deh"

"Salah, aku punya ratusan Jeon hahaha"

"Kau memang bangsat Kim haha, yasudah ayo cepat masuk"

"Oke, let's go", Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook kemudian membawa keduanya memasuki cafe bertuliskan Milky Moo tersebut, yap ini adalah cafe yang menyediakan berbagai varian susu.

.

.

"Nah kau yang pesan aku yang cari tempat duduk, ini uangnya, tolong pesankan aku susu vanilla with oreo", perintah Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Yak apa-apaan kau, kau kira aku kacungmu apa", tapi terlambat, Taehyung telah berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan dan Jungkook masih saja menggerutu.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa sih pilih tempat di pojokkan begini, macam orang sedang berkencan saja", padahal Jungkook belum duduk tapi ia sudah protes sambil berjalan membawa nampan.

"Astaga kau ini mengomel saja daritadi macam ibu-ibu komplek"

"Kurang ajar mulutmu itu"

"Ya ampun iya iya, sorry, lihatlah keluar jendela, pemandangannya sangat bagus dari sini"

Dan Jungkook pun mengikuti perkataan Taehyung.

"Baiklah kau menang, sudahlah aku mau minum dulu"

Keduanya pun terlihat menikmati susu pesanan mereka masing-masing, hingga Taehyung membuka percakapan lagi.

"Hei kook, kau...hanya memesan susu vanilla ?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ? Ada masalah ?", ucapnya cuek lalu melanjutkan mari-minum-susu-vanilla-original.

"Pfftt hahaha astaga kau seperti bayi saja Kook haha", tiba-tiba tawa Taehyung meledak seenak jidatnya.

"Berkacalah siapa yang mengajak minum susu duluan, oh haruskah aku mengupdate status berkata 'berandalan pun masih minum susu' dan akan aku tag nama akunmu"

"Hehe peace peace damai Kook, just kidding manis", jawab Taehyung sambil menoel-noel dagu Jungkook, Jungkook sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

"Kook..."

"Hmm...", enggan sekali Jungkook menanggapi, pasalnya ia sedang seru-serunya bermain game.

"Itu ada...", perlahan jemari Taehyung mendekati area bibir Jungkook, semakin dekat, semakin dekat lagi, kurang sedikit lagi, tapi PLAK, "Mau apa kau hah ?"

"Ya ampun Kook, itu lho ada bekas susu di atas bibirmu, seperti kumis beruban saja"

Jungkook pun langsung mengusap kasar area yang Taehyung maksud dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau kan bisa bilang dulu, apa kau mau aku beranggapan dirimu begitu romantis begitu ? Hell tidak akan".

"Hahaha kau pikir aku mau kau puji seperti itu ? Tidak terima kasih, aku hanya berniat membantu bodoh, huh yasudahlah".

"Baiklah terima kasih tapi aku bisa sendiri oke"

"Yayaya aku percaya, eh ayo kita mengambil selca, nanti aku upload di instagramku"

"Dasar anak kekinian, yasudah ayo"

"Euw mengejek tapi mau juga, nah lihat sini, oke siap hana dul set, ckrek"

Taehyung langsung mengupload foto mereka dengan caption 'saturday night with IronKook ^^'

"Lihat dong hyung", Taehyung pun memberikan smartphonenya.

"Wah kenapa aku jadi terlihat manis begini sih hyung, kau apakan kamera hadnphonemu itu"

"Enak saja menuduh seenak bacotmu, malam ini kau memang terlihat seperti uke, bagaimana tidak hodie putihmu itu semakin membuatmu terlihat mirip kelinci menggemaskan minta dipungut"

"Hei ini hoodie baruku hyung, jangan mengatainya begitu dong"

"Hoo benarkah ? Eh omong-omong kita seperti pasangan ya Kook, kau pakai hodie putih aku pakai hodie hitam, sepeti pakaian couple"

"Astaga...terserah kau saja hyung, aku lelah menghadapimu", ucap Jungkook sok dramatis.

"Hehe mian-mian, kau tau kan aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Hoseok Hyung jadi ikut-ikutan cerewet deh, eh Kook kau tau tidak si Joshua bukor bule korea anak kelas 2-1 itu lho, kemarin dia menyatakan cinta pada Junghan teman sekelasku, padahal kan Junghan udah punya pacar anak 2-4, wah gila tuh anak nekat abis, seru banget lagi soalnya habis gitu Seungcheol nyamperin, terus ngerebutin si Junghan gitu deh, berasa nonton drama live"

Jungkook pun melupakan niatnya bermain game lagi demi merumpi bareng Taehyung, meskipun berandalan mereka juga hobi menggosip omong-omong.

"Terus terus hyung akhirnya si Junghan milih siapa ? Terus sampai tinju-tinjuan ngga ?"

"Nah terus..."

Mereka pun terus mengobrol soal ini itu sampai minuman mereka habis.

.

.

"Pulang nih hyung ? Ini masih jam delapan lho, kalau pulang sekarang seperti anak perawan saja"

"Tidak, tidak, ayo kita jajan pinggir jalan, sekalian cari kenalan, siapa tau pulang-pulang dapat pacar haha"

"Wah tumben otakmu cemerlang hyung"

"Kim Taehyung gitu lho, remaja muda, single, mapan dan sangat amat tampan"

"Hooekkss tolong ambilkan aku ember karna aku ingin muntah mendengar kenarsisanmu itu"

"Hei tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, akui saja"

"Terserah apa katamu saja, sudahlah ayo"

.

.

Dan benar saja mereka mencoba berbagai jajanan pinggir jalan sambil menggoda yeoja-yeoja yang mereka temui, dari yang masih SMP sampai noona-noona pekerja kantoran.

"Hai cantik bagi nomor hp dong"

"Noona sendirian aja nih, dedek temenin yuk"

"Haloo adik-adik manis, mau oppa anterin pulang ngga"

Kira-kira seperti itulah gaya menggoda mereka.

"Haha hyung kau norak sekali", Jungkook terpingkal melihat bagaimana cara Taehyung menggoda sekumpulan yeoja SMP yang malu-malu kucing itu, dengan gaya Taehyung sok berdance ria di depan mereka.

"Berhenti tertawa sialan haha", padahal Taehyung sendiri menyuruh Jungkook berhenti tapi dirinya sendiri juga ikut tertawa, Taehyung memang aneh.

"Setidaknya aku lebih mending daripada kau Kook, apa-apaan kau bernyanyi di depan noona itu, memalukan hahaha"

"Hahaha hei suaraku bagus asal kau tau saja"

"Iya sih tapi tak perlu konser dadakan juga haha", Taehyung masih saja menertawai Jungkook"

"Hyung aku mau beli sosis dulu, kau mau ?"

"Tidak terima kasih, kau saja sana, aku tunggu disini"

"Baiklah"

Jungkook masih mengantri,dari sini ia bisa melihat Taehyung menunggunya bersandar di dinding entah milik toko apa, tak lama kemudian ia melihat Taehyung lagi-lagi menggoda seorang yeoja. Kebetulan ia sudah selesai pula, kurang beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai dimana Taehyung berada, ia bisa mendengar Taehyung meminta id kakaotalk yeoja teesebut. Tiba- tiba terbesit ide jahil di otaknya.

"Maaf permisi, kalau boleh aku beri info sebenarnya namja ini gay, jadi percuma saja kau hanya di php", ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka. Bisa Jungkook lihat ekspresi Taehyung yang begitu terkejut ,ingin sekali Jungkook tertawa terpingkal sekarang ini.

"A...ah begitu ya, sayang sekali, yasudah kalau begitu aku duluan ya adik-adik manis", ucap Yeoja tersebut dan langsung berjalan cepat meninghalkan mereka.

Jungkook pun langsung meledakkan tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Haha satu kosong ya hyung", dan Jungkook pun langsung lari meninggalkan Taehyung sambil memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Taehyung.

"Yak anak nakal kemari kau sialan, sini aku jewer telingamu", Taehyung pun yang tak mau kalah langsung mengejar Jungkook.

"Ayo sini kejar kalau bisa haha"

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah mini market.

"Hosh hosh hyung hosh aku lelah, aku hah hah haus"

"Hah hah aku juga Kook, beli ice cream yuk, aku yang traktir deh, kau mau rasa apa ?"

"Strawberry aja deh hyung"

"Oke tunggu ya"

Sepertinya Taehyung memang ditakdirkan untuk balas dendam. Yap, dari meja kasir ini ia bisa melihat Jungkook yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang noona-noona, yang sepertinya noona tersebut sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Lihat saja pembalasanku Jungkook-ah", monolog Taehyung seraya membuka pintu mini market tersebut.

Bisa Taehyung lihat Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan smartphonenya pertanda ia akan mendapat id kakaotalk atau nomor handphonenya.

"Ekhem, sayang apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm ? Oh apa noona-noona ini menggodamu ?"

"Eh eh tidak kok, di..", jawab yeoja tersebut gelagapan. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri langsung melongo mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"Noona kuberitahu ya, kelinci manis ini adalah kekasihku, jadi jangan menggodanya oke, kau tau kan jika pasangan sesama jenis itu mempunyai rasa cemburu yang tinggi hm ?"

"Ah iya iya baiklah, oh itu dia temanku, aku pergi dulu ya dan maaf aku tidak tau dia sudah punya kekasih"

"Oke, bye bye noona..."

Hening.

Masih hening.

"Hiyaaa apa-apaan kau ini, astaga kau ini memalukanku saja hyung", Jungkook yang baru sadar langsung memukuki pundak Taehyung tak berperasaan. Tapi Taehyung sendiri malah tertawa habis-habisan.

"Hahaha satu sama oke, kau tadi juga merusak usahaku ingat itu"

"Huh menyebalkan, yasudah mana ice creamku"

"Oh iya lupa hehe ini makanlah"

"Yey gumawo hyung, eh hyung kita ke sungai han yuk"

"Hah ngapain ?"

"Setelah ini kita tak ada tujuan kan, aku rasa ke sungai han tidak buruk juga"

"Hm iya juga sih, yasudah ayo cepat habiskan ice creamnya, sambil jalan ke parkiran motorku"

"Ne"

.

.

"Huaa hyung ramai sekali, banyak yang pacaran lagi, nanti orang-orang kira kita pacaran juga lagi"

"Trus kau pikir aku peduli ? Sama sekali tidak, sudahlah ayo kita duduk disana sambil melihat pancuran airnya tuh bagus berwarna-warni"

"Okelah"

.

.

"Hoaa hyung bagus sekali ya, foto aku dong hehe"

"Cih dasar alay, kemarikan handphonemu"

"Nih"

"Oke yap ke kanan sedikit Kook, sedikit lagi, yap oke tetap disitu, aku hitung ya, hana dul set"

Ckrek ckrek ckrek ckrek

Berkali-kali Taehyung mengambil foto Jungkook dari berbagai arah.

"Hoaa hyung ini bagus sekali, gumawo", Jungkook tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Sama-sama", jawab Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap rambut puncak kepala Jungkook, sedang Jungkook sendiri tak protes, masih sibuk melihat foto-fotonya.

.

.

"Hyung ada kembang api hyung, lihat bagus sekali", entah ada acara apa tiba-tiba banyak kembang api bermunculan.

"Kau benar Kook, ayo ayo kita foto dengan latar belakang kembang api ini"

Ckrek.

'Aku rasa malam ini cukup menyenangkan :)' caption Taehyung di uploadan keduanya malam ini.

Jungkook masih saja terkesima pada kembang api tersebut, mata besarnya terlihat berkilauan. Taehyung merasa saat ini Jungkook terlihat sangat indah, maka dengan cekatan ia mengambil foto Jungkook dari samping dan lagi-lagi menguploadnya.

'Kau terlihat menggemaskan, ini kan hanya kembang api kekeke, tapi terima kasih telah menghabiskan malam ini denganku :)'

.

.

"Suit suit yang kemarin malam minggu barengan ciyee ciyee"

"Jadian nih, traktir dong"

Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat dan seperti biasa menguras makanan di kantin. Itu tadi suara para hyung yang baru saja tiba di meja mereka, menggodai Taehyung dan Jungkook yang memang sudah tiba dan makan lebih dulu, Taehyung dan Jungkook lapar man.

Alih-alih menanggapi mereka kompak kembali memakan makanan mereka.

"Woi kalau di tanya jawab dong", seru Hoseok.

"Kalian itu bukan tanya tapi menuduh hyung", jawab Jungkook.

"Jadi kalian tidak jadian ?", tanya Jin.

"Tidak", ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook berbarengan.

"Oh kukira, sayang sekali ya padahal aku sudah berharap lebih pada kalian"

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun hanya memutar bola mata malas, malas menanggapi omongan hyungdeulnya ini, mending makan.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini para hyungdeul tidak makan siang bersama lagi, ada saja alasan mereka untuk tidak makan di kantin, hingga menyisakan Taehyung dan Jungkook saja yang masih makan siang bersama.

"Kook kau tidak merasa aneh apa ?", tanya Taehyung usai ia menghabiskan dua porsi ramen pesanannya.

"Aneh ? Apanya ?"

"Hanya saja aku merasa hyungdeul sengaja membuat kita berduaan"

"Oh ya ? Memang apa tujuan mereka ?"

"Mereka kan suka sekali menjodoh-jodohkan kita Kook"

"Um iya juga sih hyung, tapi yasudahlah nanti juga mereka capek-capek sendiri terus balik lagi deh makan bareng kita"

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Eh eh Kook lihat deh itu seperti bayangan manusia ya"

"Mana hyung mana ?"

"Itu lho yang di belakang pilar besar itu"

Jungkook mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Taehyung.

"Tapi kok besar gitu ya hyung ?"

"Itu bayangan banyak orang berdempetan Kook, tadi sekilas aku seperti melihat siluet Jimin, kau tau kan aku sudah hidup dengannya sejak masih ingusan ,pastilah aku hafal bentuk tubuhnya"

"Jadi maksudmu hyungdeul sedang mengintipi kita ?"

"Thats right Kook, eh bagaimana kalau kita balik mengerjai mereka ?"

"Eoh caranya ?"

"Kemarikan telingamu", Taehyung pun membisiki rencana nakalnya pada Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kau setuju tidak ?"

"Well, aku rasa boleh juga hyung haha, ayo kita coba sekarang"

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun bergandengan tangan keluar dari area kantin, bahkan bahu mereka bergesekan, cekikan bersama seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang seru.

"Psst Kook aku rasa ini waktunya", bisa dilihat Jungkook menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Hana...dul...set hayooo ngintipin kita ya", seru Taehyung dan Jungkook bersama sambil membalikkan tubuh mereka, dan benar saja para hyungdeul langsung terlonjak kaget, bahkan Hoseok sampai terjatuh.

"Nah kan ketahuan, ngapain sih hyung pakai acara menghindar makan siang bareng kita, kalau niat jodohin ngga perlu sampai segitunya lah", cerocos Taehyung.

"Hehe iya iya maafin kami ya Taehyung dan Jungkook juga, mulai besok janji deh balik lagi seperti biasanya", rayu Namjoon pada sepupu tertampannya ini.

"Nah gitu dong hyung, kalau kalian sepeti ini itu seperti you got no jams", sambung Jungkook.

"Yasudah yasudaj ayo kembali ke kelas, sudah bel nih"

"Ah kau benar Zelo, ayo cepat pelajaran kita setelah ini kan Bahasa Inggris gurunya galak lagi, kami duluan ya hyung", tiba-tiba Jungkook sudah menarik paksa tangan Zelo, ia tak mau dihukum please.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal ekskul klub basket, dan mereka pun sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan tersebut beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jin dan Namjoon langsung pergi tanpa mengganti baju mereka terlebih dahulu karena Jin terburu-buru, ada diskon sepatu converse warna pink omong-omong keburu habis kalau semakin lama, jadi dengan senang hati sang kekasih Kim Namjoon menuruti keinginan kekasihnya 'cantiknya'' itu.

Untuk Hoseok dan Zelo setelah berganti kaos mereka juga langsung meninggalkan lapangan, Zelo ada les sebentar alasan mengapa Jungkook berteman dengan Zelo, Zelo selalu bisa diandalkan karena ia pintar, eh tapi Jungkook juga menyayanngi Zelo selayaknya sahabat kok.

Pasangan bantet, Yoongi dan Jimin, setelah bercakap sebentar dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook mereka pun bergegas keluar dari lapangan, Yoongi lapar katanya, jadi Park Jimin sebagai kekasih dengan siap sedia akan mengantarkan kekasihnya membeli makanan.

Tinggallah Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua di lapangan basket seluas ini. Kini Taehyung sedang bersandar santai pada tembok pembatas antara bangku penonton dengan lapangan sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang berganti kaos berwarna putih tipis.

'Kalau dilihat-lihat Jungkook sexy juga ya, kulitnya putih mulus, manis lagi, coba saja dia jadi pacarku, kelihatannya dia panas juga di ranjang, aku ingin mencicipi bibir dan lehernya lebih dulu' entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba otak mesum Taehyung berfantasi ria hanya karena menonton Jungkook berganti kaos.

Jungkook merasa tatapan Taehyung sangat aneh, "Hyung kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ? Kau aneh tau, hentikan kumohon".

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang berdiri di samping bangku untuk pemain basket.

"Ani hehe, kau mau langsung pulang ?"

"Sebentar lagi saja ya hyung, aku lelah, aku ingin main game dulu", Jungkook pun mendaratkan pantat montoknya pada bangku tersebut, diikuti Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya.

Taehyung hanya diam menonton game yang sedang dimainkan Jungkook, Piano Tiles, sangat aneh karena biasanya Taehyung akan selalu menyerocos tiada henti, tapi Jungkook acuh saja, mungkin Taehyung sedang lelah pikirnya.

"Kook...", Taehyung memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm...", jawab Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permainan itu.

"Kita pacaran yuk", ucap Taehyung enteng seperti tiada beban.

Jungkook mempause permainannya dan menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum lebar menunjukkan kelebihannya mempunyai senyum persegi panjang. Jungkook pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Taehyung dan mulai menjawab, "Um oke"

"Eh...?"

T.B.C...

Maaf yaaa beribu maaf baru bisa update, ini masih aja ngetik di hp, ngetik di notes lagi huhu :(

Typo pasti bertebaran, maafkan aku *bowbow*

Ini bisa dibilang T+ gak sih ?,?

Maaf lagi karena gak balesin review hiks, tapi aq tetep baca kok ^^

Makasih buat yg udah Follow, Fav, Review ff abal ini, Vu terkenyut sungguh ,

See you again yaa ^,^ #Taekook


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan bermain game.

"Yak aku serius bodoh, lihat aku"

Dengan terpaksa Jungkook mempause permainannya lagi, "Aku juga serius idiot"

"Ja..jadi sekarang kita pacaran kan ? Iya kan ?", ujar Taehyung sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Jungkook.

"Aduh aduh hentikan sialan", Taehyung pun menghentikan aksinya mari-goncang-bahu-Jungkook, "Iya iya sekarang kita pacaran oke", ujar Jungkook cuek dan kembali fokus pada gamenya.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri lompat-lompat kegirangan, koprol berkali-kali, lari-lari keliling lapangan sambil membawa pompom anak cheerleaders yang tertinggal sambil berteriak, "YA TUHAN KIM TAEHYUNG TIDAK JONES LAGI" atau "KIM TAEHYUNG LAKU" atau "FINALLY KIM TAEHYUNG TIDAK KESEPIAN LAGI" dan kata-kata absurd lainnya, Jungkook yang melihat aksi absurd hyungnya tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ia tak kaget sungguh, karena hyungnya ini memang aneh, sudah untung Taehyung tidak naik ke ring bola sambil berteriak begitu.

Taehyung menghentikan tingkahnya dan kembali duduk, "Eh tapi Kook kenapa kau mau berpacaran denganku ?"

"Kau tampan, kaya dan baik, lumayanlah kalau dibawa ke kondangan nggak malu-maluin", jawab Jungkook ngasal.

"Yak apa-apaan itu, memangnya sudah ada temanmu yang menikah huh ? Kau saja masih sekolah ?"

Jungkook yang sudah lelah mempause playkan gamenya akhirnya menyudahi permainannya karena sedari tadi makhluk titisan Nyi Alien Kidul ini tak henti-hentinya mengganggu.

"Astaga hyung begitu saja kau anggap serius, oke begini untuk kau tampan, kaya dan baik itu memang benar aku tak mau munafik, jadi ya bisa dibilang hitung-hitung kau tidak memalukan lah bersanding dengan Jeon Jungkook yang tak kalah tampan ini".

"Hhh yayaya terserah kau saja, tapi apa kau mencintaiku ?"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Untuk masalah cinta, jujur aku belum mencintaimu, kalau sayang sudah pasti, meskipun kau selalu saja menjengkelkan tapi aku tau kau orang baik".

Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum, "Sejujurnya aku juga belum mencintaimu Kook, tak apa mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu rasa cinta itu bisa tumbuh".

"Haha sudah kuduga, konyol sekali jika Kim Taehyung begitu mudahnya jatuh cinta padaku, secara kau itu masih penikmat melon besar"

"Haha sialan kau ini, oh iya makan bareng yuk hitung-hitung perayaan hari jadian kita gitu"

"Oke tapi kau yang traktir dan aku akan makan sepuasnya"

"Arraseo arraseo, kau mau makan apa hm ?"

"Aku ingin masakan jepang hyung"

"Call, kajja"

Dan mereka pun langsung melesat menuju parkiran mengambil motor sport Taehyung.

"Hyung aku yang bonceng, aku yang pilih tempat makannya", ucap Jungkook mutlak dan langsung merebut kunci motor Taehyung dari si pemilik.

"Baiklah Nyonya Kim"

"Apa-apaan, kau itu Nyonya Jeon"

"Aish sudah-sudah ayo cepat aku lapar"

"Ya ya, ayo pegangan haha", goda Jungkook

"Tidak akan brengsek", kesal sekali Taehyung, apa-apaan ia di goda seperti itu.

"Haha nee"

.

.

Kini mereka telah duduk manis di sudut restaurant, restaurant bergaya anak muda dengan dinding penuh grafiti, cocok sekali dengan gaya pasangan baru ini.

"Jadi boleh aku tau alasanmu memintaku untuk jadi kekasihmu hyung ?", tanya Jungkook usai mereka memesan pada waiters yeoja yang sepertinya sengaja membuka dua kancing teratasnya, menggoda taekook eoh ? Untung saja mereka dalam mode low hormone jadi sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Humm apa ya ?" Taehyung membuat pose berpikir imut dengan mengerucutkan bibir tebal bin seksinya dan menaruh jari telunjuk panjang miliknya pada dagu lancip kebangaannya itu, "Mungkin karena aku kesepian setelah Jimin berhenti melajang, aku juga ingin merasakan pacaran karena kulihat Jimin menjadi lebih bahagia setelah ia mendapatkan kekasih blasteran macan putih dan kungkang itu, lagian hyungdeul juga menjodohkan kita, hitung-hitung membuat mereka bahagia juga tak apa kan ?", jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Hahaha astaga jadi hanya karena itu", Jungkook langsung saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, tak ia sangka hyungnya ini baperan juga.

"Yak yak jangan begitu dong, kau terlihat seperti menghinaku sialan", Taehyung tak terima hiks.

"Ha ha oke oke mian hyung, untuk masalah membuat hyungdeul senang aku sih setuju, dan apa-apaan tadi kau mengatai Yoongi hyung blasteran macan putih dan kungkang ? Wah wah akan kulaporkan", Jungkook langsung mengambil smartphone di kantong celananya berniat menngadukan pada Yoongi, ia tak bohong.

Tapi naas, jemari panjang Taehyung begitu cepat dan lihai merebutnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong hoodie abu-abu yang ia pakai sekarang.

"YAK ! Kemarikan handphoneku !"

"Kook, aku mohon jangan rusak suasana makan malam ini oke, kau tau kan sekarang kita sedang apa ?"

"Ck baiklah terserah kau saja"

Untungnya makanan sudah datang, jadilah Jungkook melupakan sejenak acara ngambeknya, memilih menikmati makanan idamannya ini.

Mereka makan sambil mengobrol ringan dan bercanda, sampai Taehyung mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, "Kook liat sini"

Ckrek

Jadilah selca Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan pose Jungkook menatap kamera dengan wajah polos dan mulut penuh memperlihatkan pipinya yang semakin tembam, sedangkan Taehyung sendiri berpose menggigit sumpitnya dengan gaya imut, tumben brandalan jadi imut -_-, mereka duduk berhadapan omong-omong.

"Hmm lumayan bagus", komentar Taehyung sambil menatap hasil jepretan selca dirinya bersama 'ekhem' kekasihnya.

"Ngapain sih hyung ?", tanya Jungkook tapi ia tak menatap Taehyung, ia tak seberapa peduli sebenarnya, ia masih asik makan.

"Aku akan mengupload selca ini di instagram dan mengatakan kalau kita jadian hehe"

"Cih anak alay"

"Ih biarin weekk"

"Terserah deh"

'Akhirnya aku punya pacar yey . sekarang kita sedang makan-makan merayakan hari jadi kita hehe, oh kalian pasti sudah tau kan siapa dia, jadi tidak perlu aku kenalkan lagi oke, bye Iron_Kook'

Send

"Kook aku matikan ya handphonemu, handphoneku juga kok, aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti hyungdeul rempong tanya-tanya, mending kita jelasin besok aja oke"

"Hm", Jungkook masih fokus makan rupanya, dan Taehyung pun kembali memakan makanannya.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya.

Masih seperti biasa mereka selalu datang bersama, bergaya sok keren eh tapi memang mereka keren sih. Jika biasanya orang-orang berpacaran akan bergandengan tangan mesra ketika jalan bersama maka hal ini tidak berlaku bagi pasangan brandalan ini.

Satu sekolah jelas sudah tau berita heboh ini tapi mereka heran karena terlihat tak ada perubahan sama sekali, tak ada kemesraan sama sekali begitulah pikir mereka, hingga timbul pemikiran 'benarkah mereka berpacaran ?'

.

.

Kelas Taehyung.

Tap tap tap

"NAH INI DIA ORANGNYA", Jimin berseru heboh ketika ia tau sahabatnya memasuki kelas, ia sedang dikerubungi banyak anak omong-omong, menanyakan perihal uploadan Taehyung di instagram semalam, dia saja tak tau apa-apa bung.

"Hei kunyuk cepat jelaskan ini semua", Jimin memegangi kerah seragam Taehyung sambil menggeretnya ke kursi yang biasa Taehyung tempati.

"Aduh aduh iya santai bro, lepas dulu bodoh"

"Oke, sekarang cepat bicara"

Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya, banyak yang menanti pernyataan resmi dari dirinya, dari yeoja-yeoja kegenitan maupun uke-uke kecentilan dan sahabat bantetnya pula.

"Ekhem, oke aku memang berpacaran dengan Jungkook lalu apa salahnya huh ?"

Dan desahan kecewa lolos dari masing-masing mulu para penonton, "Bagaimana bisa Tae ?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Kalian kan selalu menjodohkan kami dan yaa kenapa mesti tidak bisa, sudahlah bubar sana hush hush aku gerah nih"

Dengan muka tertekuk kecewa mereka pun membubarkan diri.

"Baiklah Tae kuharap kau bahagia", ucap Jimin dengan senyum terbaiknya, menurut dia sendiri tapi.

"Hmm ne gumawo", jawab Taehyung cuek dan ia pun mengambil handphonenya, ia belum menyalakannya dari semalam.

Tentu saja notifikasinya membludak, tapi Taehyung tak peduli, nanti juga ia akan bercerita.

.

.

Di kelas Jungkook pun tak jauh beda, jika di kelas Taehyung Jimin yang menjadi korban introgasi maka di kelas Jungkook Zelo lah yang menjadi korban.

Sama seperti Taehyung, Jungkook juga menjelaskan perihal hubungannya, dan tentu saja menghancurkan harapan para penggemarnya, tapi peduli apa toh Jungkook juga tak ada perasaan apa-apa pada mereka.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Kantin tercinta.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran ?" Namjon memulai introgasi.

"Hhh lelah hayati daritadi di tanya itu melulu hyung, iya hyung iya, kim taehyung yang paling tampan berpacaran dengan jungkook yang paling...eh kamu paling apa ya kook ?", jawab Taehyung ogah-ogahan tapi tetap narsis.

"Paling keren dong", lalu pasangan baru ini berhigh five ria.

"Baiklah baiklah kami percaya, iya kan guys", seru Hoseok yang disambut anggukkan oleh yang lain.

"Jadi siapa seme dan siapa uke diantara kalian ?" tanya Seokjin sambil menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Hehe tidak tau" jawab mereka kompak.

Sedang yang lain langsung tepuk jidat tak paham dengan jalan pikiran dua teman termuda mereka ini.

"Posisi dalam suatu hubungan itu penting" tiba-tiba saja Yoongi membuka suara.

"Ekhm iya-iya hyung nanti kita pikirkan, lebih baik sekarang kita makan oke, aku yang traktir, oh iya sebentar" Taehyung menaiki kursi kantin sambil menarik Jungkook untuk ikut naik pula.

"TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUANYA MOHON PERHATIANNYA DONG"

Kini semua perhatian tertuju pada Taehyung yang berkoar heboh disana.

"AKU DAN JUNGKOOK KEMARIN MALAM RESMI BERPACARAN, NAH UNTUK MERAYAKANNYA KALIAN BISA MAKAN SEPUASNYA GRATIS, JIKA ADA TEMAN KALIAN YANG MASIH DI LUAR KANTIN BERITAHU SAJA OKE"

Dan para penghuni kantin pun langsung bersorak senang sambil menyerukan kata-kata selamat. Jungkook yang memang hafal kelakuan Taehyung yang sulit ditebak itu pun tak kaget, dan Taehyung mengajaknya duduk kembali.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu ini mereka berpacaran, tapi entah mengapa sama sekali tak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti ketika mereka berteman, mereka sendiri tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, hanya saja para hyungdeul sudah mulai bawel.

Ketika mereka bertanya siapa seme siapa uke lagi maka Taehyung dan Jungkook akan sama-sama menjawab jika mereka seme dan akan berlanjut dengan bertengkar kecil saling menjambak sambil berteriak 'Aku seme, aku berotot kau krempeng seperti keripik' 'Aku seme, juniorku lebih besar aku tau itu, aku pasti lebih memuaskan jika menusuk (?)', dan pada akhirnya mereka akan menjawab 'Biar saja waktu yang menjawab posisi apa yang terbaik untuk kami'. Begitu terus sampai jari kelingking Jimin lebih panjang dari jari kelingking Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook cukup nyaman dengan keadaan ini, meskipun tak pernah ada gandengan tangan, ciuman, pelukan, dan hal-hal manis lainnya yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang berpacaran, merka santai-santai saja.

Di kantin.

Jika para hyungdeul saling suap-suapan sambil bermanja-manja maka Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama anteng memakan makanannya, mereka beranggapan mereka kan sudah besar ngapain juga disuapi.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah Taehyung tepat di depan Jungkook. Jungkook acuh saja, dia lapar bung.

"Oh Jennie ada apa ?" tanya Taehyung ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Jennie disebelahnya. Jennie seorang yeoja cantik, cukup populer, kaya dan pintar, ia sendiri berada dikelas sebelah Taehyung. Taehyung tidak kenal sebenarnya tapi karena Jennie cukup beken jadilah ia tau siapa namanya.

"Uhm Tae itu anu aku mau tanya sesuatu" ucap Jennie malu-malu gajah, eh malu-malu kucing.

"Katakan saja"

"Uhm apa kau dan Jungkook masih pacaran ?"

Hyungdeul yang tadinya tidak begitu peduli sekarang berlomba tersedak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jennie.

"Yak Jennie apa-apaan kau ini, mereka masih pacaran bodoh", seru Jimin usai ia minum, kan nggak lucu kalau marah-marah sambil tersedak.

"Apa sih Jim, aku kan cuma tanya ?" jawab Jennie sewot.

Kini pandangan para hyung berganti ke Jungkook, mereka takut Jungkook sedih.

Tapi yang mereka dapati ialah Jungkook yang asik makan ramen sambil main game. Kan para hyung jadi cengo.

'Nih anak budek atau gimana sih, hubungannya dipertanyakan gitu lho'

Terlebih sekarang Jennie sudah kegatelan peluk-peluk lengan Taehyung.

"Kook liat deh dia ganjen tuh sama pacarmu ?" seru Zelo pada sahabat begonya itu.

Jungkook yang merasa dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya dan balik menatap Zelo.

"Itu lho liat depanmu Kook, aish nih anak"

Jungkook mengikuti instruksi Zelo, ia melihat Jennie memang bersandar pada pundak Taehyung sambil bergelayut manja, sedang Taehyung sendiri cuek memainkan handphonenya.

Dan yang Jungkook selanjutnya lakukan adalah...

memakan ramennya kembali, ia tidak peduli.

"Kook kau kenapa cuek sekali sih, tidak cemburu apa ?" ini kenapa jadi Zelo yang mencak-mencak.

"Nggak tuh" lanjutin makan lagi.

Hyungdeul menyerah.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung mulai risih, "Jen pergi deh, kamu ganggu aja, dan aku kasih tau ya, aku masih pacaran sama Jungkook, hush hush"

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak seperti pacaran ?"

"Ya itu hak kita lah mau gimana, yang penting kita nyaman kok, iya kan Kook ?"

"Hmm"

"Sudah sana pergi, ngebebanin pundakku aja deh"

Dengan langkah kesal Jennie pun meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Makanya mesra dikit dong seperti kita, iya kan Zelo sayang", ujar Hoseok sambil mengusap manja pucuk kepala Zelo. Zelo sendiri manggut-manggut dengan pipi yang bersemu merah muda.

"Eww" balas Taekook bersamaan.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, Jungkook sudah janjian dengan Hoseok ingin meminjam komik-komiknya, tapi yang ia dapati apa ? Hoseok sedang bersama Zelo di sebuah mall bertujuan untuk mencari kado untuk sepupu Zelo yang akan berulang tahun lusa, sedangkan ia sendiri menunggu di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Ya ampun hyung kita udah janjian, gimana nih aku udah sampai"

Terdengar seruan maaf dari seberang sana, Jungkook sedang menelfon Hoseok omong-omong.

"Yasudah aku tungguin deh tapi jangan lama-lama" kesal Jungkook langsung mematikan handphonenya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hoseok.

Disinilah ia ditemani kakak perempuan Hoseok, Jung Dawon namanya.

"Dawon noona kalau masih repot tak apa aku bisa menunggu sendirian disini"

"Tidak-tidak Kook, kutemani ngobrol oke, omong-omong kau sendiran ? Tidak diantar Taehyung ?"

"Baiklah noona terima kasih, iya aku sendirian, ngapain juga diantar Taehyung, aku kan sudah besar bisa kemana-mana sendiri"

Dawon terkekeh pelan, "Tapi biasanya mereka yang berpacaran akan lebih suka jika diantar Kook"

Dawon tau Jungkook dan Taehyung berpacaran, karena mereka juga sering main ke rumah Hoseok jadilah mereka sudah saling kenal. Dan saat Taehyung memberinya sekotak pizza dan Taehyung bilang itu untuk merayakan berpacarannya ia dan Jungkook dari situ Dawon tau status mereka berubah, hanya saja Dawon merasa ada yang aneh tiap mereka main ke rumah, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih seperti berteman, sama sekali tidak mesra, ditambah lagi ucapan Jungkook barusan.

"Tidak noona aku tidak mau manja, jadi noona bagaimana kuliahmu ?"

Dan tanpa sadar mereka telah mengobrol hingga tiga jam sampai Hoseok datang tergesa-gesa.

Jungkook berpamitan usai ia mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya kemari.

"Dawon noona terima kasih, aku sangat suka mengobrol denganmu, mengasyikkan hehe"

"Sama-sama Jungkook, seringlah datang kemari"

Jungkooj tersenyum, lalu beralih menatap Hoseok, "Dan untuk kau hyung, jika saja tidak ada noonamu yang baik dan cantik ini maka akan kupatahkan tanganmu karena telah membuatku menunggumu sangat lama"

"Hehe iya iya maaf deh, hyung khilaf"

Tanpa mereka ketahui pipi Dawon bersemu malu, gara-gara Jungkook mengatakan jika ia cantik.

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya, bye hyung bye yeppo noona" tak lupa Jungkook mengerling nakal pada Dawon.

Blush wajah Dawon berubah merah.

"A..ah iya hati-hati"

Hoseok yang merasa ada yang aneh menolehkan kepalanya pada sang noona, didapatinya muka sang noona merah dengan bibir tersenyum malu, ah ini pasti gara-gara pujian Jungkook.

"Ciee yang sekarang doyannya brondong tadi ngobrolin apa aja hum" goda Hoseok sambil colek-colek dagu sang noona.

"Ih apaan sih", Dawon yang malu langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Hoseok tersenyum sendu, pasalnya ia merasa sebentar lagi ada sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan.

.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat dua sosok namja tampan bin kaya sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari rak-rak buku, berusaha mencari apa yang dicari.

Kedua namja yang menyandang marga Kim itu kini sibuk memilah milih novel horor yang sekiranya cocok dengan apa yang mereka cari.

"Heh mingyu pacarmu aneh ya, biasanya uke kan sukanya novel cinta-cinta begitu, lah ini novel horor, eh tapi cocok juga sih sama mukanya yang horor juga itu"

BUG

Satu novel horor yang sedang Kim Mingyu pegang telah mendarat cantik di kepala Kim Taehyung, sepupu teranehnya yang baru saja mengatai kekasihnya berwajah horor.

"Ish sakit bego"

"Salah sendiri ngatain pacar orang, daripada situ tak jelas, kau ini apa seme apa uke huh"

"Aku seme bangsat"

"Oh ya ? Sudah pernah memasuki Jungkook ?"

"Belum tapi akan, ingat saja itu"

"Hahaha Tae..Tae... Sebelum kau memasukinya kau pasti sudah di hajar lebih dulu, kau kan krempeng pasti kalah, aku tau bung lengan berotot Jungkook tak main-main"

Mingyu memang mengenal teman-teman Taehyung, bagaimana tidak Mingyu tinggal di sebelah rumah Taehyung dan sangat sering main di rumah Taehyung.

"Aish sudah-sudah jangan dibahas, cepatlah mau beli yang mana untuk Wonwoo hyung ?"

"Uhm aku masih bingung, sudahlah kau bisa pergi dari rak sini tak apa aku akan cari sendiri"

"Baiklah temui aku di rak bagian majalah dewasa oke" Taehyung menepuk pelan bahu Mingyu lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Mingyu tersadar atas ucapan sepupu brengseknya itu, "Yak apa-apaan kau !"

Taehyung berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Mingyu, "Haha tidak-tidak, temui aku di bagian komik gyu"

"Hhh sialan kau, yasudah sana"

.

.

Taehyung berjalan sambil memainkan handphonenya, ia membalas pesan Jimin yang membahas soal kerja kelompok esok, Taehyung mana peduli sebenarnya, tinggal memberi uang membiayai apa saja yang kelompoknya butuhkan itu sudah cukup baginya.

BRUK

Taehyung menabrak seseorang ya ampun.

"Aduh maaf, maaf aku tidak lihat, ini bukumu", Taehyung berdiri menyerahkan buku pada seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak, "Maaf aku tidak sengaja, ini salahku"

Seseorang itu tersenyum sambil menerima buku yang Taehyung sodorkan, "Tak apa sunbae, ini juga salahku berjalan sambil membaca buku ini"

Taehyung menyernyit, apa katanya tadi, Sunbae ?

Tapi sepertinya ia juga seperti pernah melihat namja ini.

Setelah berfikir selama beberapa menit, Taehyung ingat.

"Eh kau ketua kelas di kelas Jungkook kan ?"

"Ne sunbae" jawabnya dengan senyum yang masih terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak salah namamu Mark Lee kan yang keturunan Kanada itu ? Murid kelas 2 kebanggan para guru ?"

Namja bernama Mark itu tersenyum malu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, pipinya yang berkulit putih perlahan menjadi merah muda.

"Wah wah ternyata aku tak salah, kau populer karena wajahmu yang tampan dan manis serta otakmu yang cerdas itu"

"Ah tidak, sunbae terlalu berlebihan"

Selanjutnya mereka berbincang ringan hingga Taehyung menanyakan ID kakaotalknya.

"Woi Taehyung" seru Mingyu dari kejauhan, ia berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak jadi ke rak komik nih ?" Tanyanya setiba di hadapan Taehyung.

"Hehe tidak, ini aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak teman Jungkook, kenalkan Mingyu ini Mark dan Mark ini Mingyu"

Mark dan Mingyu pun saling berjabat tangan.

"Kau sudah menemukan yang cocok ?" tanya Taehyung usai Mingyu melepaskan gengaman tangannya dengan Mark.

"Sudah nih"

"Yasudah ayo ke kasir, dan Mark aku tinggal dulu ya pulang hati-hati, bye manis" di akhiri dengan Taehyung mengusak rambut Mark sambil tersenyum tampan.

.

.

"Tae jangan seperti itu, kau saja tidak semesra itu dengan Jungkook.

"Gyu aku tertarik dengan Mark"

Tidak menjawab pernyataan Mingyu, Taehyung malah mengatakan hal yang membuat Mingyu menganga.

"Kau gila Tae, kau masih pacar Jungkook ingat"

"Tapi Mark manis gyu" ucap Taehyung sambil senyam senyum membayangkan percakapannya dengam Mark tadi.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

Eaaakk akhirnya update haha xD

Maafkan daku ya readers, beberapa waktu lalu Vu ada masalah percintaan yang membuat Vu pusing pala mphi huhu :(

Semoga suka ya sama chap yang super pendek ini hehe #ngarep

Kutunggu review kalian, aku pasti baca kok :)

Ah iya omong-omong Vu ultah di tanggal 17 ini jadi ya hitung-hitung ini juga buat ngerayain gitu haha xD

Yasud ya bye-bye, tunggu ya chap selanjutnya :)

#Taekookbloodsweattearsreallymakemesocrazycausetheyaresodamnhotandsexy


	4. Chapter 4

Esok harinya tak ada angin tak ada hujan tak ada uang, eh untuk yang terakhir tentu tidak, Taehyung orang kaya bro. Kim Taehyung yang tidak pernah menjemput Jeon Jungkook sang kekasih untuk istirahat bersama, kini terlihat memasuki kelas Jungkook dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan celana seragamnya, keren dan tampan itulah yang tergambar dari visual seorang Kim Taehyung saat ini.

Tumben memang, tapi Jungkook tak peduli, ia tau ada Taehyung masuk kelasnya berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada dibelakang, membuat Taehuung melewati beberapa meja yang membuat penghuni meja-meja tersebut memekik kegirangan, 'biasa aja keles' batin Jungkook.

"Hei babi berotot, makan yuk"

"Ayuk papan triplek"

Penghuni kelas yang sangat jelas mendengar ucapan mereka hanya melongo 'ini pacar kok dihna-hina' begitulah fikir mereka.

Sedangkan Zelo yang memang sudah biasa dengan kelakuan mereka tak mau ambil pusing, ia sendiri langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Hoseok yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

Meninggalkan pasangan Taekook yang berjalan santai seperti di pantai padahal ini kan kelas, suka-suka mereka ajalah, orang ganteng mah bebas.

.

.

Sewaktu sampai di depan bangku Mark yang berada di deretan paling depan, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, sebenarnya Jungkook juga sedikit bingung, 'ngapain nih orang berhenti disini, mau ngebully Mark ?'

"Mmm hai Mark ?", sapa Taehyung manis.

Mark yang tadinya sibuk mengobrol dengan Jaemin teman sebangkunya otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya, dan didapatinya sunbae yang kemarin ia temui.

"Oh, hai hyung", balas Mark dengan tersenyum manis menurut Taehyung.

"Makan bareng kita yuk, ajak temen kamu juga boleh ?"

"Eh tapi hyung nanti Jungkook….", belum selesai Mark berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Taehyung.

"Hei Kook ketua kelasmu dan temannya ini boleh kan makan bareng kita ?", tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Heh ? Kenapa mesti ngga boleh, ya boleh ajalah asal makannya gak pake uangku"

"Nah kan ayuk ikut", Taehyung langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Mark, mengabaikan Jungkook dan Jaemin yang masih tertinggal.

Jungkook memandang Jaemin yang masih saja menatap pintu kelas, padahal Taehyung dan Mark sudah menghilang"

"Hei Jaemin jangan melamun terus, ayo aku lapar nih"

"E..Eh iya ayo Kook", tersirat rasa canggung Jaemin yang bisa dibaca Jungkook.

.

.

"Hei biasa aja Jae, kenapa hum ? kau takut denganku ?", tanya Jungkook sambil melangkah beriringan menuju kantin.

"Hehe sedikit, maaf ya, (nunjukkin peace sign), habisnya kamu kan preman gitu", jawab Jaemin jujur.

"Sudahlah mulai sekarang tak usah usah takut, aku gak gigit lho padahal, cuma hobi nonjok aja sih hahaha"

Jaemin mulai pucet.

"Astaga aku cuma bercanda Jaeeee", gemas Jungkook pada wakil ketua kelasnya ini.

"Ta..tapi aku takut ditonjok", cicit Jaemin.

"Ya kalau kamu gak bikin masalah sama aku, ya aku gak akan nonjok kamu tiba-tiba lah, aku gak gila ya please"

"Hehehe iya juga ya"

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kantin, dan gampang sekali menemukan yang lainnya, tentusaja itu karena rambutnya pada mencolok gitu sih.

Taehyung duduk bersebelahan dengan Mark, membuat Jungkook dan jaemin duduk dihadapan mereka. Mark yang menyadari Jaemin dan Jungkook sudah ada langsung memperkenalkan Jaemin pada yang lainnya.

"Nah Tae bagaimana bisa kau akrab dengan anak rajin begini ?", tanya Jimin penasaran,

"Oh aku tidak sengaja menabraknya kemarin di toko buku sewaktu aku mengantar Mingyu, ternyata dia ketua kelas di kelas Jungkook, dan ya setelah itu kita berkenalan, begitulah hehe iya kan Mark ?", tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap rambut Mark dan Mark hanya mengangguk sebagai jawban.

'Ada yang aneh' pikir yang lainnya, oh kecuali satu-satunya namja bermarga Jeon ini, dia mah sabodo emang gue pikirin lu mau kenalan ama sapa, ckckck.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Taehyung dan Jungkook malah terkesan menjauh, tidak mereka tidak bertengkar, hanya saja sekarang mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang lain.

Berawal dari Taehyung yang tak pernah lagi menebengi Jungkook, Jungkook sih tak masalah, ia justru senang-senang saja karena ia bisa mengantar Dawon noona (bagi yang lupa dia adalah kakak Hoseok) ke kampus dengan motor besarnya yang tak kalah bagus dari motor Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung malah mengantar jemput Mark yang temapt tinggalnya jauh dari rumah Taehyung.

.

.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tau dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, tapi para hyungdeul dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan mereka, apa sih mau mereka ? begitulah kira-kira yang ada di benak para hyungdeul.

Seluruh murid juga ikut bingung, sebenarnya mereka putus atau tidak ?

.

.

"Ehmm Mark boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?", saat ini jam kosong, seperti biasa Jaemin dan Mark mengobrol santai seperti murid yang lain.

Mark mengelus permukaan tangan Jaemin, "Tentu saja Jae, kau mau tanya apa heum ?"

"A..anu m..mm.. itu, apa… kau pacaran dengan Taehyung hyung ?"

Mark sedikit kaget, tapi ia langsung tersenyum, "Tidak Jae, kenapa hum ?"

"Ah tidak, sudahlah lupakan"

Mark ingin bertanya lebih tapi entah kenapa ia tak berani.

.

.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja memperhatikan bagaimana Mark mengelus lembut tangan Jaemin.

.

.

Sering sekali Taehyung membawa Mark sedangkan Jungkook membawa Dawon untuk nongkrong bersama hyungdeul lainnya, membuat hyungdeul sedikit risih sebenarnya, bukan karena mereka benci Mark dan Dawon, hanya saja status Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih tak jelas ini.

.

.

Hari ini mereka, read : Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Zelo, Taehyung dan Jungkook sepakat untuk mengganti warna rambut mereka. Bosan begitulah katanya.

Memasuki salon langganan mereka, (padahal preman tapi punya salon langganan, hmm) mereka mulai memilah milih warna pa yang cocok, meminta pendapat yang lainnya, dan akhirnya setelah mantap dengan pilihannya, mereka pun siap untuk diganti warna rambutnya.

.

.

"Uwaaah Park Yoongi manis sekali ih sini cium" seru Jimin menatap sang kekasih yang sekarang mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam, semakin terlihat manis memang. Sedangkan Jimin mengganti rambutnya dengan warna Silver Purple, Yoongi puas dengan hasil warna yang ia sarankan pada kekasihnya.

"Ish pelankan suaramu bodoh, malu bego"

"Hehehe habisnya aku gakuku ganana chagi, habis ini kerumahku yuk", senyum mesum berkembang di bibir tebal Tuan Park ini.

"Mmm oke tapi beliin aku seperangkat komputer kumamon keluaran terbaru ya", yang ini juga matre.

"Bereeesss sayang, kita beli komputernya dulu trus kerumahku oke"

"Ne ne", jawab Yoongi bersemangat.

.

.

Pasangan lain yang gak kalah manis, Namjin ululu.

"Rambut kamu bagus banget deh Joon, aku suka", rambut Namjoon berwarna Black Green, tidak mencolok lagi.

"Aku juga suka rambut kamu Hyung, kamu keliatan kalem kalau cuma di cat cokelat begini"

"Makasih", jawab Jin sambil malu-malu alpaca.

"Jadi pengen makan cokelat deh hyung", Namjoon menaik turunkan alisnya memberi kode, untung Jin gak bego jadi dia langsung tanggap.

"Yasudah ayo", Jin langsung menggandeng lengan Namjoon dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran.

.

.

"Chagi rambut aku bagus ngga ?", tanya Hoseok pada Zelo, ia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi oranye kemerahan seperti api.

"Bagus kok chagi, kamu makin keliatan sexy", Zelo memang selalu jujur, tapi kejujurannya itu membuat dedek Hoseok gatal pengen bangun.

"Kamu juga makin cantik sama warna biru muda ini, seger gitu liatnya, apalagi dipaduin sama kulit kamu yang putih itu, uwh aku jadi pengen liat kulit putih kamu semuanya deh", mulai deh gencatan rayuan dari si Jung ini biar bisa modus.

"Ish malu tau di dengerin orang"

"Hah mana ada orang ?"

"Ih kamu mah jaad sama sohib sendiri, noh masih ada Jungkook ama Taehyung hyung"

Emg sih sedari tadi Jungkook sama taehyung diem aja, males komentar, mereka bukan pengghibah betewe.

"Oh mereka, orang-orang yang gak jelas hubungannya gimana itu kan chagi ?"

JLEB, Taekook tersungging lho ya, Hoseok kalo ngomong bener deh tapi sakit.

"Ish hyung gak boleh…" omongan Zelo terpotong karena Taehyung.

"Kami pulang duluan ya Hoseok hyung dan Zelo, ayo Kook", tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pasangan HosZel, Taehyung langsung menyeret Jungkook menuju parkiran motor, untuk hari ini sih mereka memang barengan, kan mau nyemir rambut bareng gitu.

.

.

"Hyung jangan gitu deh, mereka kesinggung lho, liat deh muka Taehyung hyung ?"

"Biarin aja sayang, biar mereka bisa bersikap dewasa, bisa ambil keputusan, udah ah yuk pulang gausah mikirin mereka mulu, toh mereka juga gak melulu mikirin kita, aku udah kebelet pengen liat kulit putihmu itu lho chagi"

"Ih… apaan sih", Zelo jalan duluan, malu, mukanya merah, tapi mau juga sih, helleh.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama diam, sedikit canggung memang karena telah lama tak pernah berboncengan lagi, rasanya aneh.

Saat ini motor mereka sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Jeon, "Mau mampir hyung ?", tawar Jungkook.

"Eh ngga usah deh udah malem juga, kapan-kapan aja oke"

"Oh oke deh, thanks ya hyung aku masuk dulu"

"Gak masalah Kook, oh iya besok seharian ada acara ngga ?"

"Mm ngga sih hyung, kenapa ?"

"Begini Kook setelah aku pikir-pikir sepertinya kita emang harus memperjelas hubungan kita"

DEG, kok perasaan mereka sama-sama ngga enak ya ?

Taehyung melanjutkan, "Kamu udah sering jalan bareng Dawon noona, aku juga sering jalan sama Mark, aku yakin kalau kita sama-sama udah saling.." ada jeda sebentar, "…menyukai mereka, benar bukan ?"

Jungkook diam, ia memang menyukai Dawon noona, ia nyaman dan merasa cocok dengannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Mark ?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hm sepertinya begitu, maaf Kook", Taehyung menunduk merasa bersalah.

Tapi Jungkook mengangkat wajah Taehyung untuk menghadapnya, "Hei tak apa hyung jangan merasa bersalah begitu, jika kau merasa nyaman dengannya tak apa, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, aku nyaman dengan Dawon noona"

Taehyung tersenyum, 'Tampan banget gilaaa' batin Jungkook.

"Maaf ya Kook padahal aku yang ngajakin pacaran tapi malah aku yang ngajakin…putus"

Jungkook balas tersenyum, "Ya ampun manis banget, kalau aja nih kelinci gendut mau jadi uke, aku gak bakal suka yang lain' batin Taehyung.

"Gak apa-apa hyung, kalau memang kita jodoh kita pasti balikan lagi hehehe"

"Iya juga sih ya, oh iya Kook, kamu mau ngga besok seharian penuh pergi sama aku, hitung-hitung kencan terakhir biar ada kenanga, kalau aku fikir-fikir selama ini kita emang ngga kelihatan seperti pacaran, aku pengen besok seharian kita bener-bener ngelakuin hal-hal yang biasanya orang pacaran lakuin, tapi kalau kamu ngga mau juga ngga apa-apa kok hehe".

"Mau dong, asal semuanya hyung yang bayar hehe"

"Tentu, kan aku yang ngajak"

"Sip deh, jadi besok kemana terus ngapain aja ?"

"Gimana kalau ke taman bermain, terus di dalemnya kan ada kolam renang, nah kita renang juga aja, terus pas sore kita nonton bisokop dulu, pas malem kita ke sungai han, otte ?"

"Waaah oke deh hyung, aku tunggu besok pagi ya", Jungkook nampak senang sekali karena ia akan berjalan-jalan seharian, begitulah fikirnya.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat, "Jadi hyung….besok…hari terakhir kita pacaran ya ?"

Ada rasa sesak di hati keduanya mengingat hal ini.

"Begitulah Kook"

"Hm..Oh iya hyung besok kita pakai baju couple yuk ?", Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Taehyung tau sebenarnya jika mereka merasakan rasa yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau memakai warna merah, kau kan suka warna merah"

"Ah boleh juga hyung, aku akan pakai kaos putih dan kemeja kotak-kotak merah terus celana jeans hitam sama sepatu converse hitam plus tas punggung warna hitam"

"Oke, hyung akan pakai jaket merah, tas punggung merah serta snapback, selebihnya sama denganmu, bagimana ?"

(Style mereka waktu bawain lagu 21st Century Girls di Mcountdown pas dijewer sama Hosiki)

"Bagus-bagus hyung, yaudah deh hyung cepet pulang gih terus tidur biar besok gak kesiangan"

"Siap sayang, byebye"

Taehyung langsung memacu motornya, sedangkan Jungkook masih diam disana, masih terngiang panggilan sayang dari Taehyung barusan, ia tau dan ia sadar jika Taehyung memperlakukannya manis karena lusa status mereka sudah berubah, tapi kenapa rasanya hangat sekali ?

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pukul delapan pagi, Taehyung telah siap di depan rumah Jungkook beserta motor Porsche berwarna merah miliknya, duduk santai di kap mobilnya menunggu Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian yang ditunggu pun keluar, menyambut Taehyung dengan senyuman manis.

"Sudah siap sayang ?" tanya Taehyung sambil membelai pipi chubby Jungkook, jika dalam keadaan biasa Jungkook mana mau diperlakukan seperti itu, seperti uke saja, tapi biarlah untuk hari ini dia akan mengalah, biarlah ia menjadi uke, ia tak mau merusak hari ini.

"Ne hyung kajja"

Taehyung membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jungkook, dan dibals Jungkook dengan gumaman terim kasih, setelahnya Taehyung beralhi pada pintu kemudi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook.

"Mau sarapan dulu ?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya.

"Boleh hyung, tapi kita pesan Drive Thru saja ya, kita makan dijalan biar cepat"

"Lho tapi terus aku makannya gimana ?"

"Nanti aku suapi hyung"

Taehyung tersenyum menatap Jungkook dan mengusak rambutnya.

"Arraseo chagi", lalu Taehyung kembali mengemudi.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menyalakan musik utnuk mengusir rasa bosan, untunglah selera mereka sama, sama-sama menyukai musik hiphop.

Mereka pun bernyanyi sekeras mungkin tak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, toh suara mereka tidak buruk-buruk juga.

Bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama.

.

.

Jungkook mengambil foto Taehyung yang sedang mengemudi kemudian mempostnya di Instagram dengan caption 'Kekasihku tampan sekali kan, kekeke' lalu Jungkook langsung membuat smartphonenya dalam mode pesawat, ia tau pasti para hyungdeul the kepoers itu langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Mereka telah sampai di restaurant cepat saji tersebut, membeli apa saja yang mereka inginkan untuk sarapan pagi ini. Sesuai yang dikatakan Jungkook jika ia akan menyuapi Taehyung, bergantian ia makan dengan Taehyung, Taehyung menggigit hamburger itu sekali selanjutnya jungkook, begitu seterusnya.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di taman bermain tersebut, sepuluh menit lagi pintu gerbang dibuka, mereka juga sudah membeli tiket. Sambil menunggu Taehyung dan Jungkook banyak mengambil foto, dengan berbagai gaya konyol sampai romantis seperti taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

.

.

Pintu gerbang akhirnya dibuka, Taehyung dan Jungkook serta pengunjung yang lain langsung berhamburan masuk.

Mereka menaiki banyak wahana mulai dari ekstrem hingga yang biasa-biasa saja, sesekali mengambil foto, mereka juga berfoto dengan badut-badut, konyol memamng, tapi mereka bahagia. Taehyung senang sekali sedari tadi Jungkook bersikap begitu manis selayaknya uke, melakukan banyak aegyo, manja, terkadang merajuk imut. Jungkook juga senang sekali, Taehyung begitu tampan dan mempesona, ia juga sempat mendengar ada beberapa pengunjung yang berkata jika mereka terlihat serasi.

Hari sudah siang dan Jungkook mulai lapar, "Hyung makan yuk, haus juga nih, pengen ice cream"

"Oke sayang, apapun untuk Kim Jungkook"

"Ish apaan sih hyung", Jungkook langsung berlari kecil memasuki restaurant yang tak jauh dari mereka, taehyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala, Jungkook yang saat ini sungguh berbeda, ia tau Jungkook hanya berusaha membuatnya senang dengan merubah sikapnya seperti itu.

.

.

Setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk berenang.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama hanya memakai celana pendek, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas mereka, yang tentu saja itu membuat para pengunjung fokus pada mereka, god damn it so sexy.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama tidak suka jika pasangan mereka dilihati seperti itu, jadilah mereka cepat-cepat masuk ke air agar tubuh mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

Diam-diam Jungkook memp[erhatikan lekuk tubuh Taehyung yang menurutnya begitu sexy, kulit tannya yang saat ini sudah basah, lengan berototnya, dan perutnya yang sedikit terbentuk abs, ingin sekali Jungkook memeluknya ya tuhan.

Tak jauh beda dengan Jungkook, Taehyung juga menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menghisap nipple Jungkook, tubuh Jungkook begitu menggoda dengan kulit susu dan halusnya itu.

.

.

Membuang pikiran kotor mereka masing-masing, akhirnya kegiatan berenang pun di sudahi dengan selamat lahir batin.

Karena mereka sama-sama namja jadilah tempat mandi untuk umumnyanya juga bersama.

Taehyung melirik pemandangan Jungkook yang sedang menggosok-gosok kulitnya dengan sabun dan air yang terpancur dari shower, sexy sexy sexy.

Tak tahan, Taehyung merebut sabun yang dipegang Jungkook lalu membantunya, Jungkook diam saja menuruti kemauan Taehyung. Mata Taehyung tak beralih sedikit pun dari mata Jungkook meskipun tangannya bergerak kesan kemari menyabuni tubuh Jungkook.

"Nah sekarang kau sudah selesa kumandikan, sekarang gantian Kook"

"Ne hyung"

Taehyung bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan Jungkook ketika Jungkook membelai kulitnya bersamaan dengan licinnya sabun yang Jungkook gunakan, ya tuhan Taehyung butuh toilet mungkin setelah ini.

.

.

Karena kamar ganti penuh tidak seperti di awal tadi, jadilan mereka masuk di kamar ganti yang sama.

"Hm hyung duluan saja deh, aku ngga akan ngintip kok"

"Tidak tidak, bersama oke, nanti keburu malam, katanya kuki lihat sunset dari bianglala heum ?". Taehyung memutuskan memnaggilkan Jungkook dengan kuki, lebih imut katanya, dan Jungkook sih pasrah saja.

"Oh iya hyung, aku lupa yasudah ayo cepat"

Sebenarnya Taehyung hanya modus, kan nanti Taehyung jadi bisa lihat tubuh kuki-nya hahaha (ketawa iblis).

Mereka mulai memakai pakaian, sejujurnya mereka pernah melihat tubuh telanjang masing-masing, tapi itu dulu, sewaktu status mereka belum pacaran, mereka sering mandi bersama jika menginap di salah satu rumah hyungdeul atau rumah mereka sendiri. Entahlah mengapa saat ini terasa begitu canggung.

Lalu pada bagian celana Jungkook tergesa-gesa memakinya, membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil, Taehyung udah liat kok barusan, depan belakang Taehyung udah liat wkwkwk.

Jungkook juga diam-diam melirik Taehyung, dan yang ia dapati 'dedek Taehyung sedikit tegang ?'

Bomat lah Jungkook malu langsung benerin ikat pinggannya, padahal Taehyung juga tau kalau tadi kuki-nya itu juga nakal curi-curi pandang ke 'dedeknya' hm.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, saat ini mereka sudah menaiki Bianglala, tepat saat mereka berhenti di atas, pemandangan matahari tenggelam terlihat begitu indah.

Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Taehyung memotret Jungkook, kemudian mereka pun foto bersama berlatar sunset tersebut.

"Hyung ini indah sekali ya ?"

"Iya sayang, aku harap kapan-kapan kita bisa kesini bareng-bareng lagi"

"Iya hyung, double date ya hehe", Jungkook tersenyum miris sambil menatap sunset tersebut, entah mengapa ia begitu sedih.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menariknya kedalam pelukannya, hangat dan nyaman.

"Kuki, aku mohon jangan bahas itu hari ini, arra ?"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk lucu.

Perlahan Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir tebal miliknya dengan bibir Jungkook, begitu pas.

Perlahan Taehyung mengulum bibir bawah Jungkook, Jungkook juga bergerak mengulum bibir atas Taehyung. Lama kelamaan ciuman mereka terasa begitu menggairahkan, hingga Taehyung mendorong Jungkook di kursi yang disediakan, menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Jungkook yang menggoda sedari tadi, meninggalkan tanda disana. Jungkook berusaha menahan desahannya, ia takut jika Taehyung akan berbuat lebih karena desahannya, sedangkan esok hari mereka sudah tidak saling memiliki lagi.

Taehyung duduk disamping Jungkook, mengangkat Jungkook kedalam pangkuannya dan langsung menyingkap kaos Jungkook. Memainkan kedua nipplenya dengan bibir Taehyung yang mencium ganas Jungkook lagi. Menyentil, menekan, meremas, mencubit, Taehyung lakukan pada nipple Jungkook, cukup sudah Taehyung ingin merasakan nipple Jungkook dengan bibirnya.

Taehyung mulai dengan menusuk-nusuk nipple Jungkook dengan lidahnya, mata Taehyung yang tak pernah beralih menatap Jungkook, ia bisa melihat Jungkook menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Taehyung berhenti bermain sebentar, "Jangan ditahan kuki, nanti bibir kamu sakit, mendesah saja tak apa, tenang aku tak akan melakukan lebih dari ini"

Dan selanjutnya Taehyung menjilati kedua nipple Jungkook dengan semangat, memutari dengan lidahnya, mengemutnya seperti menyusu. Jungkook sendiri sudah tak menahan desahannya, mendesah keras sambil meremat-remat rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung berhenti, ia masih sadar ini dimana dan sebentar lagi mereka akan turun. Membenahi semuanya agar tidak dicurigai, mendudukkan Jungkook disebelahnya kemudian mengecup kening Jungkook begitu lama, "Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum dan langsung bergelayut manja sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Taehyung "Nado saranghae hyungie". Dan tak lama mereka pun turun dan langsung meninggalkan area bermain tersebut menuju bioskop.

.

.

Mereka sama-sama suka film action, jadilah mereka memilih genre film tersebut, tidak romantis memang, tapi toh mereka sama-sama suka.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk berisi dua orang, dan ketika film dimainkan mereka juga masih cukup romantis dengan saling menyuapi popcorn.

.

.

Mereka telah keluar dari bioskop, mencari penjual ramen, Jungkook ngidam ramen sekarang.

Setelah puas makan ramen, Jungkook masih ingin jajanan ini itu, Taehyung dengan senang hati membelikannya, berapa duit sih pikir Taehyung.

Setelah puas, mereka meluncur menuju sungai han. Setelah sampai mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang sama persis seperti terakhir mereka kesini dulu, sebelum ada status di antara mereka.

"Hyung aku jadi ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu deh, kita kan malmingan kesini juga hehe"

"Iya Kook, aku tentu saja ingat", Taehyung merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jungkook, mereka mulai bersenda guaru kembali, memanggil beberapa penjual jajanan lagi, Jungkook ingin arum manis, astaga jika saja sekarang dalam kondisi normal maka Taehyung akan tertawa sampai koprol melihat Jungkook si preman menginginkan arum manis, ckckck.

"Kuki..."

"Ne hyung ?"

"Hyung minta arum manisnya juga dong, suapi", ujar Taehyung dengan nada sok manja.

"Kkk ne hyung ini makanlah", Jungkook pun mulai menyuapi Taehyung.

"Kuk arum manisnya kok hambar sih"

"Ah masak sih hyung, nggak kok, tadi kuki sudah makan banyak"

"Ah mungkin ini karena si arum manis kalah dengan kemanisan wajahmu ya kuk hehehe", gombal mode Kim Taehyung 2k17.

Dan Jungkook hanya berekspresi seperti ini -_-

.

.

Pukul 12 malam tepat pihak penyelenggara meyalakan kembang api, dejavu, persis seperti dulu.

Mereka pun memilih untuk berdiri agar dapat melihat kembang api tersebut lebih jelas.

.

.

Setelah pertunjukan kembang api tersebut selesai, Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuka suara pertama.

"Jadi, sekarang kita sudah putus ya hyung ?", ujar Jungkook dengan senyum dipaksakan dan hati yang sangat bergejolak, sakit, perih tapi tidak berdarah itulah yang ia rasakan, tanpa ia ketahui Taehyung pun sesungguhnya juga merasakan seperti itu.

"Begitulah", jawab Taehyung dengan tersenyum lembut dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, untung sekarang malam jadi tidak akan terlihat jelas jika Taehyung menahan air matanya.

"Yasudah ayo pulang, huaaa aku lelah sekali hyung, besok pijitin aku dikantin oke"

"Dih sapa lo"

"Aku, mantan kekasih Kim Taehyung hahaha, yasudah ayolah hyung aku ngantuk nih"

"Hahaha ya ya benar, huft yasudah ayo"

.

.

Entah hari ini harus dinobatkan sebagai hari yang bahagia atau menyedihkan, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tau.

.

.

Tibisi

Ekhem, tes tes...

Udah berapa lapa coy ni ff ga dilanjut"in, kek d masukin peti terus di kubur aja ampe ga bisa nyentuh hmz -_-

Aq sadar ntah masih ad yg baca crita ini apa ga, aq udh ngerasa pas aq ngaret" update emg aq udah kehilangan beberapa readersq, tapi gapapa aq pengen tanggung jawab nyelesein ini (uhuy)

Jadi begini (memulai seribu alasan)

Akhir taon 2016 sampe awal taun ini aq sbuk dg kegiatan kantor, pajak, lap keuangan bbrapa prusahaan (bos saya kebanyakan PT sedih dd) de el el gtu lah, terus habis itu jederrrrr dapet kabar oppa" ke jekerdah kan

Nah jadi mulai deh nyiapin ini itu buat nton oppa

Jadinya sekarang udah agak longgar dan bisa sedikit demi sedikit nyicil update ff ini, begitu...

Mohon maaf ya semuanya, hope you will never forget this fanfic guys (:


End file.
